Joann and G, part 3: A Question of Belief
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "A new life": A new colleague raises problems. Will the team grow or break on them? Trust among themselves is put to the test.  Callen/OC   friendship/romance/adventure
1. Chapter 1

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 1 - Self-Doubts**

Furious Kensi and Joann returned to headquarters. At the sight of them their colleagues weren't sure whether to laugh or to be silent. After a second look at the faces of the women, they decided for silence. Irritated by this sudden silence, broken only by strange-sounding steps, Hetty came out of her office. The sight that was offered her was amazing.

"Miss Blye, Miss MacKenzie, an explanation please."

The sounds of laboriously suppressed laughter were not to miss in the silence. Joann's views across to the men were so cold that Deeks almost choked because of suppressed laughter.

"The suspect fled to a building lot. Because of the rain during the recent days, that was a single mud pit."

"We have arrested him anyway." In contrast to Joann Kensi's eyes flashed fire.

"Of course, I expected that, Miss Blye." Hetty looked at the traces of mud beginning at the entrance and the big puddles that had formed around the feet of her agents. "I think you both should refresh yourselves, before you submit your report."

…

The looks that earned Hetty for that were the straw that brought the camel's back. Deeks burst out laughing and Sam fell in only a few seconds later. Just Callen stayed completely blank.

"I have already heard that mud baths should be healthy, but I was of the opinion that one take of clothes before."

This triggered a new burst of laughter. Meanwhile Eric and Nate had turned up and joined in the laughter after a moment of amazement.

…

With a backbreaking gaze Joann looked at Kensi. Then she walked slowly but purposefully towards G. Carefully, he stepped back. A notion crept up on him what would happen immediately. But before he could turn to flee, Joann had made a leap forward and jauntily put her arms around him. To top it off she rubbed her cheeks against his.

…

Immediately Kensi had understood what Joann would do and took advantage of the others being distracted by this action. She crept up on Deeks from behind and rather he knew it, a considerable amount of mud stuck on him. As a precaution, Sam, Nate and Eric backtracked out of the reach of the two women. In doing so they laughed to tears.

…

Amused Hetty has watched the whole. Now she called attention to herself again.

"I suggest that the four of you now take a shower before the entire headquarters needs a major cleaning. And you, gentlemen," while Hetty turned to Sam, Nate and Eric, "You can arm yourselves with floor cloths and buckets and eliminate the tracks."

This time it was Kensi, Deeks, Joann and Callen, who laughed. Nevertheless, they disappeared quickly to the showers before Hetty also allotted them on the cleaning squad.

…

"Gee, mind what you are doing!" Kensi glared at Deeks, who ran into her in front of the shower.

He grinned impudently.

"What?" Annoyed, she looked at him.

"Oh, I wonder just what suits you more: this outfit or the previous!" Unfortunately, again he wasn't fast enough to escape her. He had to take a hard hit to his upper arm. "Ouch!" This time Kensi grinned.

…

Joann has watched the little interlude out of the background, smiling to herself. Deeks knew exactly what happened when he teased Kensi, but he did anyway and over again. A sigh escaped her lips.

"What makes your life so difficult, Little One?"

"Don't call me 'Little One'!"

This time it was Callen, who had to take a hit to the upper arm. "Hey, do you really need to hit so hard?" He rubbed his arm. Tomorrow there would appear a bruise. "So, what's going on?"

Joann shrugged her shoulders. "Kensi and Marty. Nothing else."

This time it was Callen, who sighed. "Whatever you see in them, it only will work when they find it out for themselves."

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I just wish a perfect world for me, where my friends are well and happy. Pretty stupid, huh?"

For a moment Callen ignored, where they were and he clasped Joann in his arms. "No, it's not, Jo. This world I would like, too." He kissed her tenderly. A shrill whistle interrupted them.

"Interrupted by the bell!", exclaimed both at once. Cheerful laughing, they followed this unmistakable call.

…

A few days later the team was moaning about paperwork. The night before Hetty had lain down the law to them. Lately, a case had been hunting the other, so that all were behind with their reports. They would only get a new case when everything was worked up.

"What's the meaning of this?" With a frown Kensi stared at the notepad. "Why can't you write readable, Deeks?"

"Because you can't drive acceptably. How should I write readable if you take along every pothole and every asphalt tack!" Marty was really angry. Just like all the others he hated the paperwork and Kensi didn't make it any easier with her nagging.

"Can you even leave your damn bickering, I'm trying to concentrate!" Sam lost patience and became loud. "We're not in kindergarten, so don't behave like that! Are once..."

Before he could continue complaining, a subtle but clear hawking interrupted him.

…

"As you all know", Hetty gave a discussing look at the paperwork on the tables," in recent weeks we have received more to do than we can actually edit. Despite the fact that we got a competent and industrious support with Miss MacKenzie. Furthermore, we usually work in pairs, which is difficult with an odd number of team members. So I've been looking for further support and found one. Early morning a new colleague will start working with us. His name is Ray Wingate. He comes straight out of training, but is very promising." She threw a sharp glance around the room. "I expect that you will behave better tomorrow than today." So she left the silent circle.

…

Callen looked at his team and then walked behind Hetty. Kensi and Deeks continued to work without the usual teasing, but said only the most necessary to one another. Sam stared at his laptop, but without doing anything. Abruptly, he stood up and disappeared. Joann was baffled by the behavior of her friends. The new colleague would definitely be a relief and easing of tension. As Hetty had chosen him, he certainly would be good. What was all this fuss about?

…

Silently Callen sat down opposite Hetty.

"Yes, Mr. Callen?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Before she answered she looked at him thoughtfully. "You know our situation, Mr. Callen. We still need someone."

"I had rather thought of building a completely new team in addition to mine, Hetty."

"That would be the better solution, but we don't have the means. Director Vance has expressed himself very clearly. We are allowed to keep Miss MacKenzie and occupy another spot. Unfortunately anymore isn't possible with the clammy cashes." Hetty sighed. "I am aware that the situation is not easy, but all will have to cope with that." Then she handed Callen a file. "I think the young man will be a good partner for Miss MacKenzie. He has all the markings for it."

Callen read through the file and then looked up. "Hetty, for how long do you have been looking for someone like that?" A slight smile played on her lips, but she gave him no answer. "You do that again, like at the time with Deeks, right?" He shook his head. "I just hope you are right, and he is worth all the problems he caused inevitably."

…

Joann was first done with everything. She has lodged in between some night shifts so as not to completely lose track. Tired she rubbed her eyes and then decided that she needed movement. So she pulled away and walked into the training room. "Well, here you are." Sam did not answer, but beaten on the sand bag. Silently, she warmed up and then started her katas. If Sam wanted to talk, he would have done this.

"Your elbow is too low and your hand is not stretched enough." Joann corrected her position, but without saying anything. It took a while, then the next correction came. "Your right foot is not correct, that makes your standing uncertain."

This time Joann interrupted her routine and directly looked at Sam. "Either you argue with the sand bag or train with me. Both doing at the same time means, that you do none of both properly. So, what should it be?"

Sam hesitated a moment and then went to the mat. Joann was not Kensi, the only one who defeated Sam regularly. But she was very good and didn't make it easy for him.

"Leave a little of her over, Sam, we still need Joann." Callen watched the fight intently.

"You should rather ask me to leave something over of him!", Joann gasped.

"Yes, yes, my Little One, just show it to our Big One.", grinned Callen.

"Do not call me 'Little One'!" She emerged from under the attack of Sam and suddenly Callen faced her feet, just short of his nose.

This time Sam grinned. "G, you should never make a woman angry, that is extremely dangerous."

Slowly Joann lowered her foot. "Thank you, Sam, for now, it's enough."

The two men looked after her. "She makes it harder to me every time. If she continued to train as hard, at some point she will be a second Kensi."

"Good for us, bad for you." Callen looked at his friend. "Let's have a beer, Sam."

"I'll go with you, guys." Unnoticed Kensi had appeared.

"Of course, Kens."

…

Deeks was still sitting at the desk, as Joann passed by, but he wasn't working. She hesitated a moment, then turned around and sat down beside him. "What's going on here, Marty? Why are all behaving so strangely?" Joann had to wait a while until she received a response.

"Dom."

"What?"

"Dominic Vail."

"The young agent who has died?"

"Yes."

"Marty, talk to me."

But Deeks ignored her, got up and left. Amazed Joann looked at him. While she was still wondering what she should do, she saw Sam, G, and Kensi together leaving. They gave the impression of a secret society to which she, Joann, had no access. She made a decision.

…

"Hetty, do you have a moment for me?"

"Of course, Miss MacKenzie. How can I help you?"

"You could tell me what is going on here. All behave absolutely strange, just because a new agent will come. That was not like that when I started here. Indeed there had been some reservations because of my relationship with G, but all seemed to rejoice to work with me."

"Mr. Callen didn't tell you about Dom?"

"Only that he was a young colleague who was killed in action."

Hetty nodded. "I understand. Well, I'll tell you about him."

…

"How can she do that? Someone with no experience. Someone like..." Kensi said no more. It still did hurt too much. "She can't replace him yet!"

"Hetty doesn't do that, Kens." Callen took her hand and pressed it gently.

She pulled her hand away. "However, she does. First Deeks comes, even before we know what happened to Dom and now it is a rookie again."

"We can't work again with a beginner, G. The job is too dangerous." Sam stared at his beer.

"Once we all have been rookies, Sam, and we also worked in hazardous jobs." Callen looked at his two friends. "You know both that Hetty is right. We are understaffed and have plenty to do. We still need someone."

"But not a beginner." Sam sounded resolute and Callen sighed.

He thought like Sam, but he also knew that Hetty had something in mind with her selection. Nevertheless, the new would have a tough time.

…

Deeks ran. His muscles ached, breathing was hard. Nevertheless, he went on. He didn't know what he should do otherwise. Slowly he had begun to feel as a part of the team. Then all the memories of Dom came alive again, and he stood on the sidelines. Would that ever change? Would he really never be part of the team? And Kensi? He was sure of his feelings, but would she ever accept hers? The questions in his head turned in a circle and so he continued to run.

…

In silence the two women sat together, in many ways so different, but in the crucial very similar.

"That explains a lot of things, Hetty. I really wish I had known about it earlier. Thank you for telling me." Sighing Joann rose. "This will provide a lot of problems in the team."

"I know, Miss MacKenzie. I trust that you will help to solve at least some of them."

This remark Joann elicited a wry smile.

…

"What are you doing here?"

Joann was sitting cross-legged in front of Deeks' apartment, a book on her lap and the headphones of her MP3 Player in the ears. "Wait for you." She didn't let herself disturb from the rejecting tone.

He knew that look from work, Joann wouldn't go. "Well, come in."

When he came out of the shower, Joann just poured tea in. She looked up and grinned at him. "Lovely sight, Marty, you are welcome to show it more often." Deeks had only a fairly small towel around his waist, and unfortunately this time he couldn't think of an offhand remark. Instead, he blushed and quickly disappeared into his bedroom.

…

"You know I rather like coffee?"

"Yes, but you need something to calm and not to excite." She gave Marty a cup.

"I don't think that I had hidden tea in my kitchen..."

"I have already assumed this, and therefore I brought something with me of my place."

"Prepared for anything...", he muttered quietly to himself.

Joann grinned at him. "Be prepared, as the boy scouts use to say." Then she became serious. "We need to talk." He immediately shut down again. Sadly she looked at him. "Then listen to me at least."

…

Joann said nothing and let Deeks time to process what he had heard. Without ruffle or excitement she put on fresh tea. "You know, we see and do things that really are ugly and horrible. Also we all have secrets that cast shadows on our lives. It breaks you down or you grow." She looked at him directly and noticed that he listened to her attentively. "We have grown because otherwise we would not be here. That does not mean that we do not doubt again and again to ourselves." She gave back Deeks his cup. "Sam thinks it's his fault that Dom is dead. G thinks that he hasn't done enough to find Dom. Kensi thinks she hasn't spent enough time to get to know Dom. And Hetty thinks it was her fault to hire Dom, despite his excellent skills. But all are wrong. Only that none of them will ever believe this."

…

Deeks played with his cup. Joann proved once again that she could see behind the facades. That made her sometimes a little scary. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"You think you're not part of the team, that they exclude you. You're wrong with it, too."

"Oh, that's why they have taken me with them tonight so willingly."

"You were not part of the team, when Dom was shot. That is the reason why they haven't taken you out. There's no more behind it. For this very reason they didn't take me with them, too." Joann looked at him intently. "On every assignment they put their lives into your hands, without hesitation. And they have entrusted Kensi to you. For both she is like a little sister, whom they want to protect. Neither Sam nor G had allowed that you became her partner if they weren't sure that she would be in good hands with you." And then she smiled. "Also, do you think G would let you work with me, if he didn't trust you?"

"No, definitely not." Deeks gave her a weak smile.

…

As Kensi closed the door behind her, she felt lonely. To her amazement, she suddenly wished that Deeks was here. She shook her head at herself. But then she remembered the night when they found Sam and Callen. The talks with Deeks that night had done good to her and she had felt entirely good. She would now like to feel that way again.

…

The house was empty. He had hoped that Joann was here. To take her in his arms, to smell the scent of her skin, to feel her warmth, would help that much. Callen picked up the phone, but put it back to the side after the first couple of digits. When Joann wanted to be with him, she would have been here. He had given her a key weeks ago.

…

After dropping G, Sam went home. Hetty really had let explode a bomb. Perhaps this was his second chance after he had messed up with Dom.

…

"Why are you really here?" Deeks looked at Joann directly.

She avoided his gaze, staring empty in front of her. Then she looked at him directly. "I had the feeling that you might need me. And I just felt myself tonight as I don't belong to it."

Deeks nodded. "It's late, Joann. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Joann looked at him penetrating.

"Hey, don't get me wrong! I'll take the couch and the bed is for you." For the second time that evening Deeks blushed.

This made Joann to laugh uproariously. "Don't worry, Marty, I didn't get your invitation wrong. Thank you."

7


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 2 - A New Colleague**

Deeks and Joann were the last to arrive. They were still laughing about the chaotic morning in his apartment. He was clearly not suited to overnight guests.

"I've told you that I make the coffee and we go get some bagels or doughnuts on our way. Not that you should bring them to the coffee."

"And I warned you that in the mornings sometimes there are problems with the hot water. You've awakened the whole house with your braying."

"I do not bray!"

"Oh, no? What was that all about?"

"A ladylike horrified scream!"

Deeks grinned impudently at Joann. "You and ladylike? Two worlds meet each other!" His last remark brought him an elbow into his ribs. He yelped. "Why do women always be so brutal?" This time it was Joann, who grinned cheeky.

….

Three blank faces starred at the two of them.

"A bit late, no? And didn't you wear these clothes yesterday?", Callen asked coldly.

Calmly Joan glanced at her watch. "No, the official start of work will be in five minutes. And the shirt is fresh." With a triumphant look she turned to Deeks. "Didn't I tell you, Marty, that I will bring us here in time without breaking the rules?"

"Okay, okay, I owe you the 'Death by Chocolate'-cake. But don't whine about the calories afterwards!"

Before Joann could hit him again, Hetty stepped in.

"I'm really glad that you are here. Mr. Getz will arrive any moment with Mr. Wingate." She looked sharply at her team. "I know you have reservations, but I expect you to carry it off well. Did I speak plain English?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

….

Joann wanted to put down her laptop and paused abruptly. There was a new table arrangement.

Sam indicated at a place. „You get a new table partner. You seem to get along especially well with him." He threw a cool look at Deeks.

"I thought I sit together with the new?" Joann was genuinely amazed.

"If you haven't noticed yet, no one is sitting with his partner." Kensi was also unusual distanced.

Joann inwardly sighed. These here were her friends, her family, but for now they behaved more like enemies. There would come up a lot to them.

Also from Deeks' face the laughter had disappeared. He had not thought anything let Joann stay with him last night. Finally, they were friends. It had been natural for him to leave her one of his tees. But it seemed especially Kensi and Callen had been bothered. Anyway, Sam was always upon him.

But before it could come to more confrontations, Nate came in with the new colleague.

….

Ray looked around curiously. Everything was completely different than he had imagined. Not a typical office and the colleagues were all dressed very casually. The tone was just as casual, but he had noticed certain coldness. Something seemed to have happened before he came.

….

While Callen led Ray around and gave him a brief introduction, Joann decided to tackle the current problem directly. "Nate, do you have a moment for me?"

He looked up from his file and smiled at her. "Even two when necessary."

Facilitated she replied the smile. "I'm afraid I've screwed up, although I wanted to help."

Nate nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead."

….

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Joann, you probably know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. At least partial. Callen and Kensi are jealous because I've stayed at Marty's. Sam is pissed because Marty and I are fooling around instead of mourning for Dom. I didn't realize, since when the three of them are so superficial. Or when G and Kensi have lost confidence in me. Or..." Joann stopped. "That's the problem, Nate. I do no longer understand them."

Nate looked at her thoughtfully. "And you've always understood them, no?" She nodded. "After all you know them even their whole life." Nate smirked.

Joann's eyes were suddenly very dark and her face made Nate cringe. "You also don't take me serious."

"But I surely do. You know very well that the new colleague troubled the three of them. He reminds them of all the real and imaginary mistakes they have made with Dom. And he makes them afraid. They are afraid to repeat their mistakes. They would just never admit."

"Yeah, I know. That's why they act stupid and Marty and I are the victims." Nate nodded. "They won't voluntarily talk to me about it." Joann looked thoughtfully into space. Then a determined look came into her face. "Then I have to force them."

….

While Joann wondered how she could bring her friends back on track, Eric's usual whistle sounded. Already, the team was back in use.

….

Ray considered attentively his new colleagues during the meeting in the ops room. He knew that Callen was his superior. So he was surprised that everyone in the team represented his or her views and opinions openly. No one was asked to say something, but there was no confusion. Eric, the computer technician, often seemed to know in advance what the other wanted to see or know. Hetty - he had problems in order to address her by her first name - stayed out completely and just watched. As Callen spoke to him, he winced slightly.

"You may express yourselves at any time for this. Without request."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't address me 'sir'. 'Callen' will be perfectly enough."

Joann looked away as fast as she could, in order not to burst into peals of laughter. Unfortunately, she looked directly into Marty's face, who even struggled against the urge to laugh. Yet it was already done and they both snorted. "Sir!" Joann got a coughing because of her laughter.

Callen looked at the two of them, and his blue eyes became ice cold. Suddenly Joann and Marty calmed down. "Sorry, Ray, but no one says 'Sir' to Callen. Well, almost none. I'm sorry, it was just a ridiculous situation." Joann looked at Ray openly.

He smiled. "I'm afraid I will probably still occur in one or the other blunders and make you all laugh."

"We should go on." Nate's interjection eased the situation somewhat, and all focused back on the case.

….

"Well, Mr. Wingate, how was your first day at work?" Silently Hetty was approached Ray.

He winced. "Very diverse and pretty different than I expected based on my training."

Hetty smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will manage it, Mr. Wingate. You work with the best of the best, and you can learn a lot of them. If you want to." As quietly Hetty returned.

….

"We need to talk." Joann was leaning against G's car and waited for him.

"Oh, yeah?"

It hurt her how icily his eyes looked at her. But that couldn't intimidate Joann. "You can choose where: here, at yours, at mine or another location that is agreeable to you. But we'll talk."

G looked at her and knew Joann would not yield. "With me."

"We'll see us there." Joann turned and walked to her car.

….

The knocking on Kensi's door did not stop. "Kensi, I know you're there. Let me in."

She could hear the determination in his voice. "No, I won't talk to you."

"Then I stay before your door. I won't go away."

Enraged Kensi threw her door wide open. "What is all the hubbub's about, Deeks? Get off!"

Deeks was a little pale in the face, but absolutely determined. "We need to talk, whether you like it or not."

"No, we won't! Step off!" And she slammed the door in his face. Kensi then leaned back against it and slid to the ground. A moment of silence, then she could hear removing steps. She lowered her head to her knees, trembling all over. Something terrible had just happened, but she was not sure what.

….

For a while, Hetty watched Sam arguing with the sandbag.

"I know you are there, Hetty."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Hanna. I just wonder what the sandbag has done to you. Or if it really helps you."

Sam looked at her unfathomable. "It is foolish to set a beginner."

"It's necessary."

Sam struck again on the sand bag. Hetty went up to him and held on to the sandbag. "It is necessary, Mr. Hanna." The two of them exchanged a look, then Hetty went back. She sighed softly. Not that she would admit it, but she also was worried. The controversy triggered by Ray could grow the team itself or destroy it.

….

Joann pondered a moment whether she should use her key, but decided against it. Not today, not in this situation. Joann vigorously knocked on the door.

G had already expected her, but was surprised, however, that Joann knocked and not used her key. This wasn't a good sign. Although she had used the key from the beginning only rarely. She seemed to have a problem with it that he didn't understand.

The two looked at each other, two pairs of blue eyes. One blank, one sprayed with suppressed rage.

"Your behavior today was absolutely impossible to me! What is this crap?"

Callen's eyes were like icicles. "You should probably think more about your behavior."

"My behavior? What have I done wrong in your eyes?" Joann could also be freezing cold, but Callen didn't respond to it.

"You have probably forgotten that I'm your boss. Your behavior today was extremely disrespectful."

Frowning, Joann looked at him. "If you didn't notice, Marty and I laughed at Ray, not at you. And I apologized to him. This may have little to do with disrespect to a superior."

"Today your whole attitude was more than...", Callen hesitated, searched for the right word. "You acted as a lovesick teenager, not as an experienced agent. You kidded around, flirting..." Again he interrupted himself. "I didn't realize how frivolous you are. Or that Marty would take it."

The anger vanished from Joann's eyes and made space for a deep sadness. "In the time we are together now, we often had disagreements, G, sometimes very turbulent. But I've always trusted you, in all things, without any doubt. And I was sure it was the same for you with me. I'm sorry I was wrong." She took his house key from her set and laid it on the mantelpiece. Then she looked at him one last time. Her eyes were full of pain. "The three of you have left yesterday and have ditched Marty and me, without any explanation, without a word. Both of us have needed someone, and we could help us. For that reason we didn't do you any accusations, but showed understanding. What a shame that you don't have as much confidence in me, your girl friend, and Marty, your friend and colleague. You are willing to trust us with your life, but nothing more. This is just sad." Then she left.

G looked at Joann and suddenly felt as if he had lost something very valuable.

4


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 3 - Hard ****Times**

The next time was hard for everyone, but for different reasons. Nevertheless, they continued to work as usual. All locked away their feelings and met on a purely professional level. They kept to Hetty's instructions and incorporated Ray in the team's work. Joann enjoyed working with him. He was attentive, curious and always willing to learn. His apprehension and flexibility were very high. Unfortunately, Callen assigned her mainly with Deeks. Joann supposed that Kensi no longer wanted to work with Marty, so that Ray was going to be her partner. The tensions in the team hadn't slipped Ray's attention, but he stayed out there and just watched.

…

Each day Joann died inside a little more. Without her work, she would have already perished. She couldn't even talk to Kensi, who privately ignored her completely. They had pulled the rug out from under her.

…

Deeks also corked up his feelings. The relationship with his colleagues has wrenched off. He began to think about going deep undercover for the long haul. Away from a normal life. Away from Kensi.

…

On that evening they were the last ones who left. Neither of them wanted to go home. For a long time they would have a free weekend, which would otherwise have been a cause for joy. All would have spoken of their plans, perhaps made an appointment, they would have laughed and teased each other. Today, the others had disappeared quickly and silently. Joann and Marty on the other hand had been rewritten again and again their joint report, just for not going home. But at some point, this work was done.

…

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Joann looked at Marty inquiringly.

"No idea."

Even with her he had become silent and reserved. Sadly she looked at him. "We haven't done anything wrong."

Her voice was so quiet, almost a whisper, he could hardly understand her. For the first time since that day he looked more closely at Joann. And frightened. Deeks was aware that he was not the only one who had lost something and suffered.

"How about a beer?"

"Sure, why not? And where?"

…

Shortly after, they sat in a bar, staring into their glasses. The situation was strange.

"With an angry Kensi I can handle, but I can't with a silent one." The words had out-slipped Deeks at once.

"I know, same here. It doesn't fit with her." Joann didn't look at Marty, as she spoke softly. "Since college she's my first real girlfriend. I did not know how that is, a women's friendship. I liked it."

Deeks hesitated, was not sure if he could ask this question. "And Callen? What happened?"

"Lack of trust."

Deeks was amazed. It was only a hand full of people whom Callen trusted and Joann was certainly one of them. "Lack of trust? I don't understand."

It seemed as if Joann was looking for the answer in her drink. "He thinks that there has been something between us, that I have betrayed him with you."

Deeks choked violently and Joann had to pat him a few times on the back until he got air again. "He certainly doesn't think that! He knows that we are just friends. Man, you only have had eyes for him from the very first moment! All know that."

"G apparently not."

…

Deeks couldn't believe what he had heard. Therefore Kensi wanted nothing more to do with him! How could the two of them be so stupid. He knew that Joann loved G more than anything in the world and that Kensi was her best friend. Why couldn't they see that? He himself had difficulties with friendships, but during their common time Callen had become his friend. And then Kensi. Meanwhile, everyone knew what he felt for her, only she didn't. Why the hell couldn't Kensi see that? It was as bad that she could estimate, Joann would ever betray her in that way. He slumped down on his stool. What was happening now with his team, with his friends?

…

Suddenly the anger came back, that Joann had felt on that special day. "That's stupid! How long do we suffer? Days, weeks? We have done nothing! I'm sick to feel bad because G is too stupid to think." She glared at Deeks. "I don't let get me down by a control freak and selfish macho, who has no idea what feelings are!"

Anxiously Marty looked at her. More than once he had seen Joann being annoyed and also really angry, even to himself, but this was somehow different. "How much did you drink? I thought you only had been one beer!"

"Today I'm going to party!"

"Joann?"

"Yeah, I'm going home, throw myself into the hottest outfit I can find in my closet, and then I will paint the town. In a club I will definitely find someone who wants to have fun with me. Then G can be jealous for my sake!"

Now it was too much for Deeks. "You're totally crazy! We both know what Callen means to you. Plus, you're not the type for one-night stands. Dammit, cut it out!"

But Joann already jumped up from her stool and paid for her drinks. Her expression promised absolute determination.

"Then let me come along. Perhaps a cute blonde can distract me from Kensi."

Joann glanced at her watch. "In two hours at the Night Shift. We meet at the entrance." And she was gone.

"She is quite temperamental." The bartender gave Deeks a look.

He only sighed deeply. "No, she's just crazy." Marty was almost out when he turned again. "How much did she drink before I arrived?"

"Three double vodka."

"Damn!" Deeks hastened to obtain Joann, but she was already gone.

…

Nervously Deeks waited at the entrance. Hopefully nothing had happened to Joann. She never drove when she had been drinking. A hard rule by Joann. The fact that she infringed it, scared the hell out of him. Today evening she would do something stupid if he didn't pay attention for her.

Relieved, he saw her getting off a taxi. This feeling, however, disappeared again, as she approached him. She varied quite discreetly, and not only the high heels she wore determined that. Someone who didn't know her, would probably not even notice it. Her eyes sparkled, but Deeks knew her good enough to see the alcohol and the despair in them. But what honestly shocked him was her outfit. A backless top made of an iridescent material with a neckline that reached to her navel. The miniskirt was more of a wide belt and the slot in it went to the absolute limit. Given the high heels...if this had been an assignment, she could easily pass for a whore. Deeks groaned inwardly, but nevertheless he smiled at Joann.

"Hey, you look good." Joann had her eyes on the tight black jeans and the figure-hugging black shirt. "This is definitely better than the baggy things that you wear otherwise."

Deeks knew the bouncer and they came in without waiting. Joann attracted a lot of attention. The men undressed her the few pieces of clothes, which she wore, with their eyes. They were only a few moments at the bar when she got bought the first cocktail. Soon she was on the dance floor and the men buzzed around her like bees the honey. Deeks behaved like during an assignment, he gave Joann backing. In this case it meant, that he intervened discreetly, when the men couldn't keep their hands by themselves. Unfortunately he couldn't keep Joann from drinking. She tipped down the cocktails like water.

Sighing, Deeks decided that he would let Joann having the ball, as long as it was limited to cocktails, flirting and dancing. If this was the way she wanted to get rid of her frustration and grief, who was he, to stop her. He switched to non-alcoholic beer, so he would keep a sober mind.

…

For a while everything seemed to run well, but then appeared a man in the crowd of Joann's admirers, who made Deeks immediately suspicious. He seemed to be something special to her, because she ignored all the others at once.

Wow, thought, Joann, he is hot. She looked at him with obvious delight: six feet tall, about 176 pounds, very well-toned, perhaps martial artist, dark eyes, shoulder length black hair. And with a look that could melt icebergs. In addition, a good dancer, as she could find out just now. With a hot flutter of her eyelashes she clung to him.

Determined Deeks picked up the phone.

"Callen."

"Deeks. If you still feel strongly about Joann and you still want a chance with her, you should come to the Night Shift as soon as possible. She is about to commit a big mistake."

"Why don't you prevent her from doing it if you are with her?"

"Because I can only do it if I knock her out and carry her out of this crowed club over my shoulder. A bit of very striking for two federal agents who should work unremarkable undercover." In response he heard silence. "Callen?"

"I will be there in twenty minutes."

"What name should I tell the bouncer?"

…

"Where are you, Deeks?"

"At the blue bar, just directly through the club."

Shortly afterwards, he saw Callen approaching.

"What's wrong?"

Deeks nodded to the dance floor. Callen always had his feelings under control, but Joann's sight made sure he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is she wearing? Has she been in Hetty's whore department for clothing? And what is she doing? That's not dancing!"

Deeks bit back each answer, finally he had asked himself theses questions, too.

Callen turned to Deeks. "What's the point, why does she behave like that?" Marty hesitated. "You have already interfered by calling me. So, what's going on?"

"Joann is of the opinion, if you accuse her infidelity, that she should have a great time. She is seeking a one-night stand."

For the second time within a short time Callen lost his composure. "She is seeking what?"

Deeks looked directly at him. "Sex."

This time G shrugged slightly. "What was that with the infidelity?"

"You have imputed Joann and me a love affair."

It seemed that Callen wanted to pierce Deeks with his eyes, but Marty did hold his gaze. Then Callen turned back to the dance floor.

"Why should Joann think that?"

"Honestly, I think it, too."

Callen abruptly turned back to Deeks. Again they matched with looks. "We'll talk about that another time. First of all I'll take care for Joann."

Deeks nodded. "Let's get her from the dance floor."

…..

The two men worked together long enough to resolve this situation quickly and unobtrusively. Joann found herself suddenly in the arms of G, and looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you."

"Get lost, Callen. Just leave me alone."

Inwardly he winced. Since they became a couple, Joann called him 'G'. That would become difficult. "No. We need to talk."

Despite the copious alcohol consumption Joann didn't miss the irony of the situation. "Oh, yeah?"

"You can choose where: here, at yours, at mine or another location that is agreeable to you. But we'll talk."

Joann tried to free herself from his arms, but he held her in an iron grip. The high heels and her alcohol levels were not helpful and she stumbled. Thanks Callen's firm grip she didn't fall. He used the opportunity to lead her from the dance floor.

…..

Deeks was in the background and watched the two of them. Joann struggled halfheartedly against Callen, who led her vigorously towards the exit. Deeks joined them and with his eyes and his resolute presence he kept off any would-be heroes from intervention. He accompanied them up to Callen's car. Joann didn't struggle anymore and without resistance was maneuvered on the passenger seat.

"Thanks." Callen stretched out his hand to Deeks, who accepted after a moment's hesitation.

"Take good care of her, Callen."

"I will."

…..

He drove to his house, not in her apartment. Joann fell asleep while driving. There would be no more discussion today. Callen wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. The alcohol might have loosened her tongue and let her say the things she normally would be mute about. She even didn't wake up when he carried her into the house, but she snuggled up to him and muttered something to herself that he didn't understand.

…..

Joann blinked, the sun shone into her face. That was not right, she always closed the curtains... Oh, she was with G. Jerks she sat up. Why the hell was she with G? Then she saw her clothes on the floor and she remembered everything. She looked down at herself and saw, that she was wearing one of G's tees. Softly she got up and pulled on her clothes from the night before. She carefully opened the door. G could not be seen. With shoes in hand, she ran on tiptoe to the door.

"I've never thought that you are a faint heart."

Joann winced and turned around. G just looked at her. Then she took a deep breath and straightened herself. "Okay, then let's talk."

"Don't you want to take a shower before and put on fresh clothes? You still have some here. In the meantime I'll make coffee and a breakfast for you."

"No, that's not necessary. I want to get over and done with this as quickly as possible."

Callen did carry it off well that she offended his feelings, and just nodded. "Sure."

Joann walked into the kitchen. The table was well laid, eggs stood at the cooker and next to the toaster were bagels. She sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Deeks said, you think I have imputed you and him a love affair. How do you say that?"

"Your response to my night at Marty's. You have assumed that we have cheated you. What about the 'teenager fallen in love'? You also have marginalized us, didn't let us work together with Ray. You have separated Kensi and Marty as a team, although they both work together excellent. You no longer talked to me, didn't even try to save our relationship. Moreover, Kensi seems to think the same, because she does no longer speak with Marty and me."

G didn't know what to say, because unfortunately Joann wasn't wrong.

Joann could see how G again moved back into himself. He wouldn't talk to her now, so she could go. She was half out from the kitchen, as G suddenly started talking.

"I didn't think for one moment that you have cheated me. I don't even believe that you would be able to. The same with Marty. I was jealous because you were with him while I was hoping you would wait for me here. I wanted to call you and didn't do it because I thought you were here, if you wanted to be with me. I could not admit that I needed you. And then to see you with Marty and to know that you had been there for him..." G shrugged his shoulders. "Your obvious good mood that morning has somehow given me the rest."

"That's not all, G, right?"

"Yes. I even couldn't manage how debonair you deal with Ray."

"Dom, right?" She got no answer. "Hetty told me about him. And about all of you as a team." He just nodded. "Callen, I don't know how I would feel, I can only imagine. But I know what risks our job means. None of us is immortal. Especially we both know that. But I know I can teach Ray a lot and that I will take good care of him. As he hopefully on me. That's why I'm uninhibited and unencumbered." Then her voice hardened. "I've assumed that you, Sam and Kensi are professional enough to behave the same way. Too bad that I was wrong."

Joann got up to go.

"Please wait."

"Why?"

"Because of us."

"There is no 'us' anymore."

This response from her shocked him, he hadn't expected that. "Why not?"

Joann shook her head. "Your question is already the answer."

She went to the door and there she put on her shoes. Joann wondered how she was able to dance and run without falling or breaking the legs so drunk she had been that evening. Rickety she stepped outside. And was stopped because her hand was hold firmly.

"Don't go, Joann, please stay with me."

She turned to him. "Let. Me. Go."

G knew that look and the matching tone. The situation was precarious. However, he didn't let go of her hand. "Jo, I have made mistakes, I'm really sorry about that. But I ask you, stay here and give me, no, give us a chance."

"No."

It hurt to say that, but she couldn't help it. She had trusted him, after all that had happened to her. He had right roughshod over it and didn't even realize. Joann couldn't go on. She just brought up enough trust to work with G. To trust him further, it cost her more power than she had.

He let her go. G knew when he had lost. Still, he couldn't turn his gaze from her as she walked to the street and called a taxi by phone. As she drove away, Joann not even turned to look at him. Back in the house, he ran up and down restlessly. Then G took a decision. He wouldn't give up Joann. He was not yet clear how, but he would win her back.

Kensi got up with a huge hangover. Yesterday evening she had been out, and had, as so often lately, drunk too much. Not that she had lost control, but her head throbbed powerfully. Coffee. That was the thought that had driven her out of bed. When had life slipped away from her? She no longer spoke to her best friend, didn't cooperate anymore with her partner, had massive problems to get involved in her new partner and drank too much when she went out. Still her work didn't suffer among it, but that was only a matter of time.

While she drank her coffee, she looked out the window and dwelled her thoughts. She missed Joann and Deeks, as well professionally as personally. It had been stupid to be angry with them, because they spent time together and had helped each other through a difficult time. Kensi knew that she, Sam and Callen have contributed to this reaction by their own attitude. Kensi sighed softly in her coffee. She should be glad that Joann and Deeks were there for each other, when the three of them couldn't. There was still no reason to be jealous, after all Deeks was only her partner. Apart from the fact that they never would strike up a relationship with each other. Joann loved Callen and Deeks was his friend. No chance. Why did she be so jealous?

Wet and exhausted, Deeks fall in the sand, beside his surfboard. This morning the waves were really pretty heavy, but he enjoyed the challenge. He didn't think for a while on the last evening and the last weeks. Inattention was punished with an immediate ejection from the board. It had been a good decision to call Callen. Joann was saved from a huge stupidity and both were given the opportunity to bring their relationship back in order. The two belonged together. As a side effect the mood in the team could only get better.

But there was Kensi. Tough in taking and giving, dammed gritty, none could get her down, an excellent investigator. Even after the time that he now worked together with her, he still was amazed, how quickly she moved from one role to another. A faint smile appeared on his face. He had to think about how she sometimes struck or kicked hard only out of an idea, with men willingly a nut shot. The bruises that she had given him in the whole time, he could not count. For the first time since he worked at OSP, he had none. And he missed them. Determined Marty jumped on, took his board and plunged back into the waves.

Sam ran. He did quite often recently. And if he didn't run, he beat up the punching bag. Or, he trained in gym. Newly he even argued with G. Not that they hadn't always had disagreements, but this time they really fought. The joint work was difficult because of that. Not good, no, that was not good.

7


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 4 - Air ****Crash Part 1**

With surprise Deeks had noticed that Joann and Callen weren't together again. On the contrary, between them there was ice age. To the astonishment of all this had no effect on their work. As soon as they entered the headquarters or were in the field, there was no animosity between them. They did a heck of a job. Callen appointed Kensi and Deeks together again. Very carefully, both started to tease each other again. Ray worked alternately with Sam, Joann and Callen. He learned quickly and adapted well. No one mentioned it to Hetty, but they realized that Ray was a good choice.

…..

The team discussed quite heavily on the approach to the new case when Hetty interrupted them. "Mr. Callen, one moment please."

"Go on, I'll be right back."

They watched Hetty talking to G and then handing him a file. He threw a glance and nodded.

"We hand off this case. Sam, Kensi, you'll need to go to Peru, to Arequipa. They got Richard Smith. You will convict him. Your flight leaves tomorrow early in the morning. Hetty has organized a plane for you. A night stay isn't planned, but still take an emergency bag with you." Callen looked at them serious. "It's obvious to me that you both know how dangerous he is, but anyway: Be careful. Check all double and triple. And another thing: Yes, we absolutely want to have him, but more important is that you will return. Do you understand me?" Both nodded. "Well, home with you. Relax, sleep. See you tomorrow." They went out together without another word.

Callen turned to the rest of the team. "I'm sure you have unfinished paperwork to do, so get through with it. Do training. Go to the shooting range. Whatever. I need you at the airport when they return. You get the details yet." He left them and went to Hetty.

…..

"Do you know what's the point of that?" Joann looked at Deeks inquiringly.

"No idea, had to be before my time."

"Richard Smith was a drug dealer, who smuggled drugs from Afghanistan to the U.S. with the help of a corrupt Navy lieutenant. Due to a vice of form, he had to be released. Then he has vowed revenge to the NCIS. Within a year he killed twenty-seven agents from us. They were all tortured before their death. We, meaning Callen, Sam and Kensi made it almost to take him, but at the last minute he disappeared. For some time past there are rumors that he is hiding somewhere in South or Central America." Nate had joined them unnoticed. "In the attempt to arrest him, he had nearly killed Sam. He is so dangerous because he is not afraid of dying. In fact, he thinks he is invincible."

"What about Sam?"

"He had apprehended Smith, Joann. It was a struggle. At the last second Callen was able to prevent that Smith killed Sam."

Deeks couldn't believe it. "He has defeated Sam in a fight? I thought only Kensi could get that."

Ray smiled weakly, but even he couldn't imagine that anyone had a chance against the big, well-trained ex-Seal.

Nate didn't smile. "Believe me, Smith is extremely dangerous. Callen knows why he is sending Kensi and Sam."

Silence spread.

…..

The ringing of her phone pulled Joann from a deep sleep. "MacKenzie.", she mumbled into the receiver.

"Joann, you must immediately get to the airport. Deeks and you have to fly to Peru."

Abruptly, Joann was awake. "What happened?"

"Yesterday evening Sam and Kensi have eaten together and now both are in hospital with a food poisoning."

She had a lot of questions, but she bit back. "I'm being there as fast as I can. Did you already reach Marty?"

"He is next on my list. See you soon."

…..

Deeks looked a bit more shaggy than usual, but still seemed wide-awake. "How are Kensi and Sam?"

"They have to vomit all the time. Nate is with them." Callen seemed tense. "This is the file. Nate told me that he has given you a general overview. These are the details. I know that you both are good and what you are able to do. But Smith is extremely dangerous. The man has things up his sleeve..." Callen just shook his head.

"Why don't you come with us to Peru?"

"I can't, at least not officially."

He didn't have to say anymore, Joann and Marty understood him anyway.

"Ray and I will find out whether the food poisoning was a stupid accident or on purpose. We stay in contact all the time."

"The ear micros don't work up there on the plane."

"I know, Deeks, so Eric got you something else." He handed him a small metal case. "Eric is at headquarters. Once you are in the air, he gets in touch with you." He looked at both of them very seriously. "Marty, Joann, please be incredibly careful. Don't take unnecessary risks. We want the guy. I want the guy. But even more I want you both come back." Then he turned only to Marty. "I still owe you a talk."

"Once we are back, Callen."

The men shook hands. Joann didn't understand what was happening, but that was probably under the heading 'Which woman understands the men?'.

"Can we, Marty?"

"Sure." But after a few steps he stopped. "Lead on, Joann, I have forgotten something."

She saw how he spoke briefly with Callen and then came back. He ignored her questioning glance.

…..

The outbound flight was uneventful. After they had given a try to Eric's new gimmick and studied the plane, they delved themselves into the file.

"You know, Marty, in our job we see a lot of lousy types. But this one here...I never thought to say that, but he is the personification of evil."

"I thought after all this time on the job, nothing could surprise me any more, but Smith...I'm surprised. Unfortunately."

Since she first learned Spanish for a few months, it was very difficult for Joann to do the paperwork and Deeks couldn't help her. Everything took much longer than they had planned. Accordingly annoyed she returned to the aircraft.

"All right, Marty?"

"Yep, no problems, we can go."

Relieved, she sighed.

…..

Both were cautious and suspicious, but Richard Smith acted entirely tame. They had been on their way for a while, when he asked to go to the toilet. Marty accompanied him. Although she had slept a bit on the outbound flight, Joann had arrived at her deadlock. She used the opportunity and closed her eyes for a moment.

…..

Abruptly, she sat up. Marty stumbled toward her, pushed by Smith, who was not wearing handcuffs anymore, but a weapon. With a satisfied smile, he aimed to Deeks and fired. Without thinking Joann kicked Marty off his feet so that the ball missed him. Then she pounced on Smith. Despite the narrowness of the aircraft, there was a violent struggle. Somehow Smith was able to fire empty the entire magazine of his weapon. With one of the shots he damaged the cabin, so it came to a pressure drop. The plane went into a nosedive. Deeks yelled into his headset, so Eric knew what was going on, while simultaneously trying to help Joann to eliminate Richard Smith. The completely uncontrolled movements of the aircraft made that impossible. All three were thrown into the cabin back and forth.

…..

Joann opened her eyes. Her head roared and as she moved, a raging pain fired through her left side. She couldn't suppress a cry of pain. Deliberately focusing on her breathing, Joann tried to get up. Her whole left side was a single pain: her arm was dislocated, her ribs bruised, maybe even broken, her hip also was bruised, her knee was bloody and she could move her foot slightly, but not burden it. Groaning, she stood in the shattered aircraft.

Joann carefully looked around. The fuselage was broken in two, she had landed in the front. Through the open fuselage, she could see the remains of a wing. The interior of the cabin looked as if a tornado swept through.

Abrupt an adrenaline wave shot through her body. "Marty? Where are you?" Seeking she looked around. "Marty!" She slowly hobbled toward the cockpit. "Deeks, damn, say something!" Panic was in her voice.

Then she discovered him trapped between the separating wall to the cockpit and the three-seater, covered with debris. With difficulty she knelt down and felt his pulse. Tears of relief ran down her face as she felt the regular, sharp beat. "Marty?" He didn't move, was unconscious. Joann carefully examined him as best she could, and discovered a heavily bleeding head wound above the forehead, at the hairline. His whole face was bloodied, but she couldn't find any other injuries.

Groaning Joann straightened again and looked around. During the outbound flight she had examined the machine in detail. To her great relief the luggage compartment with the first-aid equipment was still closed. A flying around object had damaged the lock and it cost Joann much trouble to open it. She carefully cleaned Marty's injury and put on a bandage. It was cold, they were finally somewhere high in the mountains, and so she was looking for anything that could keep Deeks and herself warm. Exhausted Joann sat down.

…..

It seemed as if half of her lifetime had passed when Deeks finally did move. With difficulty, she went over to him. "Marty? Come on, say something." She heard a groan and then he opened his eyes. Joann immediately saw that something was wrong. His normally persuaded eyes were expressionless. "Marty, I'm here." His head turned in her direction, but he didn't look at her. "Marty?"

"Joann?"

"Yeah, fortunately you're finally awake. Be careful when you move, I don't know if you're hurt."

"Joann, where are you? What happened?"

An icy shudder ran through her. "I'm directly in front of you, Marty. Don't you remember the crash?"

"I don't see you, Joann! I can only hear you!" His voice was full of fear. Deeks hastily tried to get up. He bumped Joann on her injured shoulder. She couldn't suppress the cry of pain. "What's going on, Joann? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

With right she reached for his shoulder and held him. "I'm here, Marty, directly ahead of you."

"I can't see you! I can't see anything!"

Joann tightened her grip, trying to keep her own fear under control and stay calm. Deeks did not seem to hear her, not to feel her hand because he stumbled ahead and ran into her. Joann wasn't able to hold back the tears, the pain was just hellish. It made her dizzy. Nevertheless, she somehow managed to reach for Marty. She caught his tee and held it in an iron grip.

"You have to calm down, otherwise I can't help you! Damn, Marty, just hold on and keep quiet!" Deeks actually stopped and then turned toward her voice. "Let me see your eyes." Joann got up with difficulty and took Marty's hand. "Keep still and let me look for your eyes, okay?" He just nodded. "They are uninjured and clear. It is probably not because of them. You have a really bad head injury, maybe it has to do with it." He did not respond. "Did you hear what I said, Marty?" No reaction, he stared straight ahead. "Deeks!" First the hit in his face showed an effect.

"Joann?"

"Please, don't do this to me, okay? I can't do this alone." She staggered, looked for support. Then Joann slumped down.

Deeks couldn't see Joann, but the sounds that came from her, were disturbing. Carefully, he groped to her with outstretched arms, but first when he went down to his knees, he could find her on the floor.

"Joann, what's up?"

"Sorry, I've gotten hurt. I'm not doing so well."

"How bad is it?"

She listed up her injuries. "Even though it sounds silly, but you had better luck. Only the head injury."

He wouldn't have described himself as happy because the blindness scared him. But Joann was right, he was much better than she. "Are you sure the ribs are only bruised?"

"No, because Superman has forgotten to lend me his X-ray vision."

Well, she hadn't lost her sarcasm.

"Let me feel your arm and your shoulder." He held out his hands.

"Why?"

"Maybe I can help you."

Reluctantly she put his hands on her dislocated shoulder. Although Deeks tried to be careful, he heard her briefly but violently gasping for air again and again.

"I can set it, if you let me."

"What, without seeing anything?"

"It is not the first time I'm doing that. Please trust me."

Joann nodded and took a moment until she realized that Marty couldn't see this movement. "Get going."

"You have to get up. And it will damn hurt." He helped her up, put his hands in position. "I know you're in pain. Nevertheless try to relax for a moment. Is that possible?" She concentrated on her breathing until she could block out anything. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The pain rolled her over, there was no way to hold back the scream. Joann would have been back down to the ground when Deeks hadn't held her. She leaned against him, tried to focus on something else. Carefully in order not to cause her more pain, he held her. Deeks had to think about his last conversation with Callen.

"Thanks, Marty."

"How are you?"

"I can move my arm again though it hurts. Do I want to know where you learned it?"

Despite the whole situation Deeks had to laugh. "Agent first and last, what? No, Joann, you don't want. But I can assure you, however, it was a professional."

Joann smiled quietly to herself, and then gently freed from his arms.

"Let's see that we get an overview, and then we consider what we can do."

"Sounds good, except that I can't be very helpful in 'viewing'."

"Apart from your eyes your head still is working, right?"

"Sure, as always."

This time, Joann couldn't resist a cheeky remark. "Is that good or bad?" He just gave an unintelligible sound. Then Joann sighed. "I need your help in walking. Currently I am not very mobile."

"Sure, I can do that."

The next time the two of them spent to look at the wreckage and the crash area. This meant that Joann was looking around and Marty helped her to get around. They found the rear and therein the body of Richard Smith. Unfortunately, the cockpit was completely destroyed, so they had no opportunity to call on radio for help. The via satellite working headsets, that Eric had got them, were lost in the crash.

"We will probably have to wait here to be found. Let us get ready to it."

They were looking for water, food and all that would protect them against the cold. At last Joann inflamed a fire. Silently she stared into the flames. With closed eyes Deeks laid on the three-seater, which had survived the crash curiously undamaged.

"Marty?"

"I'm good. Just tired."

"I should watch your head injury again. You have to be sewn and now I can use both hands."

A deep sigh was the answer. "Without local anesthesia?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Hurry up."

Joann really made an effort to be careful and take small bites so that the scar was not too big and ugly. Still Deeks had to pull himself together very hard to keep himself from constantly wince. The flashlight as the only lighting wasn't perfect, but eventually she put him on a new bandage and then was done. At the same time both sighed and had to laugh about it.

"How many of those power bars did you find?"

"Seven. And each of us had have one."

The growling stomach of Deeks was the explanation for his question.

"Sorry, Marty, there is nothing more at the moment. As long as it isn't raining or snowing, we also have to be frugal with the drinking water. I could only find three small bottles."

"Then maybe we should just go to sleep."

"I just will put some more wood on the fire."

Joann looked into the flames and searched for an answer. Her subconscious mind had perceived something that had not yet found her consciousness. She pondered for a while, without coming closer to the solution. When Marty was asleep, she covered him thoroughly. The fire was fairly warm, so that one blanket was enough for her. Slowly she drifted off.

6


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 5 - Air Crash Part 2**

"What do you mean you lost it? How can you lose a plane?" Callen glared at Eric.

"They have suddenly changed course and then the signal was gone. I don't know what happened!"

Eric wasn't intimidated. But he understood Callen's excitement only too well. Two of his friends were probably in trouble and it was his job to find them.

Callen took a deep breath. There was no use in shouting at Eric. He was just as shocked as himself, that wasn't to be overlooked.

"What can we do?"

"Ray, try to reach them via their headsets. Callen, try to get in touch with their last tower, which was in charge with them. I care about satellite images."

"How can we help?"

Unnoticed Sam and Kensi entered the ops.

"What are you doing here? The doctor has said that you need your rest." Callen threw both a rather annoyed look. Two sick colleagues was the last thing he could need now.

"You don't think we stay at home on the couch, while our friends are on such a sensitive mission."

"Then you'll relax here." Hetty had entered unnoticed.

Callen was not in the mood for discussion and nodded.

Despite all efforts, Deeks and Joann couldn't be reached. Also, the transponder signal from the aircraft was not to locate. Eric did get the satellite images of the area where the plane was last located. They carefully analyzed the recordings. No one spoke out, but any thought of a crash.

"Whatever happened, they have gone down in the Andes, somewhere in Ecuador or Colombia." Eric had run on the available data and a simulation was now the result.

"The area is damn big." With folded arms Sam stood before the big screen. "How shall we find them there?"

"Only by satellite. I'm at it."

"Mr. Beale, I want to know in which country the crash site is. Mr. Callen, a plane is waiting for you, Mr. Hanna and Miss Blye. Proceed immediately to the airport. What you need, buy on the spot. And let equip you by Mr. Beale with the new headsets."

"Where do we fly? We still don't know where they are."

"Panama, Mr. Hanna."

…..

"Joann? Where are you?" Marty's sleepy voice awoke her

"By the fire, Marty. Everything is all right."

"What time is it?"

"The sun sets soon." Silence spread. "What do you think, how long will they need?"

"No idea, Joann. But they are determined to hurry."

"I hope so."

…..

Hetty used all forces that she could find for the evaluation of satellite imagery. Unfortunately, there was still no indication as her team ended up in Panama. The time ran through their fingers.

…..

"That doesn't look good." Concerned Joann looked in the sky.

"What?"

"I think we'll have snow."

"How do you say that?"

"I can see the clouds and smell the snow."

"Do we have enough firewood and do you see a way we can get the rest of this cabin snow-safe?"

"Perhaps, I think about it."

…..

Her face was contorted with pain when Joann fell on the triple seat next to Marty.

"Did you collect enough wood?"

"No idea, I hope so, Marty. Depends on how long we have to stay here."

"Did you come up with an idea how we can keep the snow out of here?"

And then it clicked at Joann. "The parachute."

"What parachute?"

"When I have looked at the plane, I found six parachutes in one compartment. I found the compartment in the rear, as I've searched it, but there were no parachutes, not one."

"They got lost in the crash."

"No, the compartment was closed. But there was something...Marty, you have to help me back to the rear."

"Joann, you're done, you have to rest."

"No, it's important. Believe me."

Deeks shook his head. "Joann, you are unreasonable."

"Maybe."

He heard her got up and hobbled going. "Wait, Joann, you don't manage that alone, it's too far."

…..

"I've got it!" Triumphantly she reached for her discovery.

"And what?"

"A parachute."

"Why, I thought...oh, forget it, let's go back." Deeks decided not to ask any questions. Joann would tell him what was going on in her head.

…..

"I've found them!" Pride and relief were resonated in Ray's voice. Before he could say anything, Eric had already Ray's his data to the big screen.

"Do you have the coordinates, Mr. Wingate?"

"Yes, Hetty. They are on their way to our team."

"We probably have a problem with the weather, Hetty. It snows heavily there, also a storm is approaching." In the meantime Eric had checked the coordinates.

"One by one, Mr. Beale. Send our team to the nearest airport and I will call the local authorities. Then we'll see." She turned to Ray. "Good job, Mr. Wingate."

…..

It was laborious work, but together they managed to draw the parachute through the cabin remains as a windbreak. Joann also built a fire basket from debris, so it was even getting a little warm. They used the replacement parachute as a blanket. The snow fell in thick flakes, one could see only a few steps away, but it solved their problem with the lack of drinking water. Deeks finally forced Joann to lie down. He didn't have to be able to see her, to know, that she wasn't doing well. The tremor in her voice, the increasingly moaning, her movements which became slower and slower, disclosed everything to him what he needed to know.

She fell asleep quickly. Deeks listened to her breathing and was worried about Joann. He couldn't assess whether she had told him the truth about her injuries. And even if that was so, she had clearly overworked the last few days. Well, now they couldn't do anything but wait.

…..

"No, Kensi, you won't come with us." Callen was adamant. "This is already dangerous for us, but you have no experience. You never have parachuted, so we won't let you jump the first time in a snowstorm. We don't want to save three."

"But Callen, I..."

"No, I won't discuss anymore." He focused on the control of its equipment and ignored Kensi's angry glances.

Quietly Sam came up to her and gently put his arm around her shoulders. She made herself stiff, but didn't avoid him. "Kens, I promise you, we, no I will bring him back to you. But you promise me to resolve the matter between you two. Agreed?"

Kensi swallowed. "Agreed. But Joann also, okay?"

Now, Sam had to smile. "This is why G is game."

Spontaneously Kensi hugged him and then gave Callen a slight punch on the shoulder. "Watch yourself, guys, don't do anything stupid."

"Promise." Callen looked at her. "Kensi, we also need you here because of the communication."

She nodded acquiescently, since their arrival she had to interpret constantly.

"G, hurry up, we don't know when it starts to snow again. Also a storm is raising." Sam made pressure.

…..

"The snow storm gathers more slowly than predicted, guys, your time frame has just become something bigger."

"Copy that, Eric. We almost have reached the jump zone. By then."

"Just watch out."

The view was at the lowest limit, as they jumped, the wind was pretty rough. Sam landed in the clearing they had targeted as aim, but Callen was driven off and came down in the trees. When Sam reached him, G had freed himself, however, and was climbing down the tree.

"You're good, G?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How far are we away from the crash site?"

"Thanks to your little excursion further than planned. We must hurry."

Callen nodded. "Eric, we are down and go off now."

"I can hardly hear you, Callen. We may lose contact because of the snowstorm. Also, your GPS signal is quite weak."

"We will get back when we have reached the crash site."

…..

"Callen? Sam? Can you hear me?" Eric's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Callen? Sam?" But there was only a crackle from the speaker. "I'm sorry, Hetty, but the contact is gone. This is probably due to the mountains and the weather."

"Okay, Mr. Beale, we know that they have landed intact. Now we have to wait." She looked at him severely through her glasses. "Eric, when did you sleep the last time?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know, quiet a while ago."

"You lie down downstairs and rest. I'll send for you if there is something new."

"But, Hetty, I can..."

"Mr. Beale, this was not a request but a command. You go sleeping. Now. Immediately."

With hanging shoulders Eric left his workstation and laid down on the couch. As Hetty looked at him a few minutes later, he slept quiet firmly.

Ray sat at the desk, a little lost.

"Mr. Wingate?"

"Yes, Hetty?"

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

Tired, he got up. "With pleasure."

…..

The snowstorm arrived a while later as predicted, but also much more violent. Sam and G worked themselves laboriously through the mountains. Quite exhausted, they reached the crash site, after an eternity it seemed to them.

"Is that a parachute?" Callen shouted against the storm.

"Looks like. Someone had brains." Sam shouted back. Carefully, he loosened a piece of the attachment to the fuselage, just enough that they got in with their luggage. Then he shut it immediately.

…..

"Deeks? Joann?" There was no reaction to Sam's shout.

Callen let the beam of his flashlight wander through the cabin remaining.

"There, under the parachute." Sam pointed toward the cockpit.

Cautiously the two climbed through the debris.

"Deeks? Joann?"

Sam pulled the parachute. They were on a three-seater, closely nestled together, with their faces to the back, and didn't move. Callen took off his gloves and felt for a pulse. Relief flooded him.

"They both live, but are damn cold."

"Then we see that we get them awake and warm."

Deeks opened his eyes. Someone shouted at him. It wasn't Joann, he could feel her laying motionless next to him. He listened to the voice, trying to assign it, but it was so cold he could not concentrate. Tired, he closed his eyes again.

"Oh no, Deeks, you won't do that to me! Will you kindly wake up! "Sam angrily shook him. Finally, he hit Deeks into his face. "Wake up, you damned pain in the ass! I won't get a row with Kensi for your sake!"

"Shit, what's the point?" This time, Deeks was really awake. "Sam, is that you?" Disoriented, he turned his head toward the voice.

"Yes man, who else? I'm right in front of you." Sam looked at Deeks and it took a while before he noticed that something was wrong with Marty's eyes. "What's going on, Deeks?"

"I can't see."

Sam was silent affected. "Okay, we'll worry about later. First we have to warm you up. I have warm clothes and a sleeping bag for you. We can also cook soup and tea."

"Joann, what about her?"

"Callen takes care of her."

"He should be careful, she is hurt, and I don't know how bad. She has downplayed it all the time."

"G?"

"Yes, got that, but I can't wake her up."

…..

Joann just didn't react. G was seriously concerned. Finally, he returned to Sam's method and struck her in the face. But this also had no effect.

"G?" He looked over at Sam and shook his head. "Okay, keep her warm, maybe she will wake up then." Callen nodded.

Her whole body was hurting like hell. When she tried to move, that wasn't possible. "Marty? Why are you holding me? Let me go out..." Joann mumbled to herself.

"Little One, open your eyes and look at me. Please."

That wasn't Marty's voice. Thinking was so hard, with these pains. Someone touched her gently on the cheek.

"Little One, you have to exert yourself. You have to wake up."

"Callen?"

She was confused and could not process the information.

"Yes, Little One, it's me. Sam is here, too."

"Sam?"

"I'm here, Joann."

Trying to turn her head in the direction of the voice, ended in a quiet whimper.

"Marty?"

"I'm good, Joann. Sam and Callen found us."

"Callen?"

Two hands covered her face and turned her head. Again, she whimpered.

"Open up your eyes at last, Little One, and look at me."

Joann finally managed to do so. She directly looked into Callen's eyes. "Do not call me ,Little One'..." It was only a whisper, but Callen smiled at her with relief. "I'm sore all over..."

"Your body is warming up, that's normal. It will stop soon."

Tired she closed her eyes again.

"No, Jo, open your eyes immediately! You have to stay awake."

When she did not respond, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. This time it wasn't just a whimper, Joann cried loudly.

"Damn, Callen, what do you do with her? She is hurt!"

Marty shouted angrily at Callen, trying to stop him whatever he was doing to Joann.

"She has to stay awake, Deeks, that's the only way."

Marty heard both hardness and pain from Callen's voice and said no more. For no reason G would ever inflict pain to Joann, he loved her too much for that. Deeks felt absolutely certain about that.

"I'm awake..." Again, only a whisper, but Joann looked at Callen directly. Then her eyes wandered and got stuck in Sam. "I thought you're sick..."

He smiled at her lovingly. "I won't stay in bed when Deeks and you go astray."

Joann smiled back. "Marty?"

"I'm good, Joann. I'm warm and I got something to eat."

"Your eyes?"

There was a moment of silence. "No change."

A deep sigh escaped her and a tear ran down her cheek.

Callen stepped in. "You have to ingest something warm. I can offer you tea or soup."

"Tea, please."

While Callen brewed tea on a little stove, Joann thought hard.

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long since the crash happened?"

"Four days." Sam gave the answer. "You handled it well, given the circumstances."

"Oh, yeah?" Marty wasn't convinced.

"Water, food, shelter against the cold, even medical care. And you are still here."

"Where should we have gone to otherwise? It was a tremendous effort, only to come to the tail, which is just a few hundred yards from here. Joann can't walk properly and I can't see where I go. We're a great team."

"You really are." Callen was serious. "You have cared about each other and have combine your abilities. No one of you could have done it alone."

"Joann had the good ideas. The parachute as protection against wind and snow and she made the fire basket."

"And you've helped her to realize the ideas. Do you really want me to give you a lecture on teamwork?"

Deeks smiled weakly. "No, Callen. Only usually I don't feel so useless."

Sam tapped him on the shoulder. "We all feel useless sometimes and you are nothing doing." Quiet, so Joann could not hear him, he added: "You even tried to protect Joann from Callen. You are certainly not useless."

…..

The storm raged for two days. It also prevented that they could get in touch with the rest of the team. Sam and Callen told what had happened in the past few days.

"It was just a stupid accident that Kensi and I went to a restaurant where rotten meat was served." Sam shrugged.

Deeks and Joann then told how it came to the crash.

"There is still the matter of the missing parachutes."

"That almost sounds like a novel title."

Callen smiled at Joann, who remained serious. She told about her discovery.

"You are sure this is not one of the six? The other may have been lost in the crash."

"Sure as death, Callen. Sam, you once told me that there are different kinds of parachutes, depending on the application. This is clearly different from the six. I had lifted one of the chutes and this one I have carried. It is much lighter, it also was packed in another way."

Sam nodded. "I believe you. So someone has replaced the parachutes."

"Moreover, brought a gun on board and a key for handcuffs."

"That could have happened only in Arequipa."

Deeks overflowed a cold shower. There he had been in charge of security. "Only people have been on board who were on the list that Eric has emailed. I compared the names and photos."

"All over the world humans are corruptible or susceptible to blackmail. We put Eric on it as soon as we can reach him."

…..

"I think our conversation is due, Deeks." Callen spoke quietly, so Sam and Joann couldn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry, Callen, that I haven't kept my word." Deeks was pretty depressed.

Callen was honestly amazed. "That's not true, Deeks. You promised me to take care of Joann and that's what you've done. The fact is that I have to apologize." Callen looked at him seriously. "It was stupid and unfair to impute you both an affair. I just was jealous on your friendship and wanted to see more in it." Callen sighed. "I am glad that Joann has found a friend in you who is there for her when I'm not. And I can entrust her to you on each assignment because I know that you give Joann backing. As with everyone else in this team." Callen was silent for a moment." Marty, you are an important part of this team, but you're also my friend. Please accept my apologies."

This time Deeks was honestly amazed. He had never been really sure how his position in the team was. To hear it from Callen seemed to change that all. Deeks stretched out his hand and felt Callen taking it. "There is nothing to excuse. Between us, everything is clear."

The men shook hands.

Eventually, the storm had abated a little, and it had become a little quieter. Sam and Deeks slept. Callen was at Joann and watched her.

"What do you look at me all the time like that?" She spoke softly, for not awaken the two of them.

"I'm just relieved that we have found both of you alive. And that you are well. Pretty much, anyway."

She smiled weakly. "You were right with your warning. Richard Smith was dangerous. I'm not sure if we could have finished with him."

"I do, otherwise I wouldn't have given the job to you."

"You had no choice after Sam and Kensi got sick."

"Of course, I had. I could have ordered some Marines or a unit of Seals. I don't assign a task to my people that they could not cope with, you ought to know."

He hesitated, was not sure if this was the right time. "Joann, I love you. Knowingly I never would bring you into a situation with which you can't be done."

She certainly had misheard. At the time of their separation, they had been a couple for about a year, but neither of them ever had used the word 'love'. It had appeared too risky to both of them. And now G was voicing the word, at a time when they were no longer together. This gave an enormous fright to Joann.

"G..." She didn't know what to say.

"I love you, Jo, from the very first moment. You have fascinated me, impressed me, and made me curious. In addition, you were damn hot." He smiled to himself as he thought of her sight in the hot evening dress. "I want you back, Jo. Because I love you."

"How can you say that after you have accused me an affair? With our mutual friend and colleague. From whom we all know what he feels for Kensi." Joann's voice was deeply sad.

Callen didn't evade her view. "I made a big mistake, Jo, because I was hurt. I needed you and you hadn't been there. For this, the good humor of you, while I...", he hesitated shortly. "While I was sad."

He paused. Joann looked at him. Only the flickering light of the fire broke the darkness. His usually so incredibly blue eyes were black, impenetrable. His body language on the other hand told her a whole novel. Joann was unsettled about what she saw. Unexpectedly, he continued.

"It dawned on me that you neither could reed my mind nor my feelings. If I don't tell you what I think or feel, you can't know it. It was not right, to exclude Deeks and you. We should have told you about Dom." He swallowed, took a deep breath of air. "Jo, I can't promise you not to make any more mistakes. I can only assure you that I love you and will do my best."

Only the howling of the wind and the crackling of the fire was to be heard. Callen finally stood up. "I'll go to get firewood." He left a very thoughtful Joann.

"In the time that I know G, I have never seen him so openly, Joann. He let you behind all the walls he ever has built in his life."

"I thought you were sleeping, Sam."

"With Deeks snoring into my ears, how can I sleep then?"

"You are the one who snores!"

Joann sighed. "That was probably not such a private conversation, as I thought."

The men laughed softly to themselves. Then Deeks became serious.

"Give you both this chance, Joann, I'm sure if you don't, you will regret it someday."

"If someone will ever ask me, I will deny that I ever said this, but Deeks is right. You two are perfect for each other."

At that moment Callen came back.

The sudden silence told him a lot, but he decided to ignore it. He just laid some wood on the fire and then disappeared into his sleeping bag. It has to be Joann to take the next step.

…..

Finally the storm abated. Sam reached a very relieved Eric and organized the collection.

"We need to go to the clearing where we landed." He glanced at Callen, before he spoke again. "This is the next opportunity to pick us up. It's too dangerous here, there are too many unpredictable winds." After looking at his watch, he continued. "Time is short because the next snow front is on its way. In an hour the sun rises, then we have to go."

"I'll go with Joann and help her. Sam, you help Deeks, then we will get there in time. Let's pack our things."

The path to the clearing was tedious. Sam went in front of them and stamped a trail through the snow. Deeks held on to his backpack and stumbled behind. Callen held Joann and helped her to limp. At first she tried to go alone, but she soon gave up. It was impossible.

"Sam, take a break."

"No need, I make it." Joann was totally exhausted, but she wouldn't be the one who held them up.

"We take a break, Joann, because we all need one. Here", he held out a water bottle to her. "You have to drink."

She hated it when he did that, but at the same time she also loved it. She was tough and independent, but still it was nice if someone cared for her. 'Female logic' thought Joann and quietly laughed at herself.

Callen didn't know what had caused Joann's slight laugh, but it made him happy. This would probably never change. Her smile or laugh was the sunrise for him.

Finally, they reached the clearing. Callen led Joann to a tree trunk and she collapsed on it. Sam was worried and whispered a few words to Deeks before he placed him beside her.

"The helicopter will be here in a quarter of an hour. Let us prepare the landing."

Joann leaned on Marty's shoulder. There was not much and she would have fallen in the snow. Marty held her.

"We are almost done. You don't have to keep on much longer."

"I know. I'm good, don't worry."

Then they heard the typical sound of rotor blades.

In the helicopter, she was leaning against Callen. She hadn't made a decision, although the feeling of confidence was back. Tired and relieved she snuggled up to him. They were finally on the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 6 - Confessions**

"I'm fine! The doctors say nothing is broken, so I can go!"

"That's just it, you can not go. You shall spare yourself, put your leg up. And that's what you won't do at home. So you stay in the hospital." Callen remained adamant, because he knew Joann just too good. "If you're bored, keep company with Marty. One of the nurses will surely bring you to him."

"Callen..."

"No."

She swore like a sailor, when Callen left. He chuckled to himself. Joann was clearly on the road to recovery.

Deeks laughed when Joann told him about it.

"What do you want? You know that Callen is right. He is worried about you, so rejoice over it. There is someone who cares about you."

Sudden silence spread off.

"Oh, Marty, Kensi cares about you. I have seen her face when she realized that you were blind. She refused to leave the hospital and sat on your bed all the time. The nurses have tried to throw her out, without success. She didn't go before Hetty forced her."

He did not respond.

Joann took his hand and pressed it gently. "Marty Deeks, sometimes you're just an idiot. I've told you before, that Kensi loves you. Also, I am convinced that she will stand to her emotions when she is ready. You need patience with Kensi. You can see again and in a few days you will be out here." She paused a moment. "Marty, don't forget that you're not alone. You have friends. Have a little faith." Joann gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"And you? Why do you have no patience and no confidence?"

Puzzled, she looked at Marty.

"What?"

"You have no patience with yourself and no confidence to Callen. Or you both."

"Oh, that's something different."

"No, it's not. You know it." Deeks frowned. "You are frightened, like Kensi, didn't you?"

Joann froze. Was she really scared, was she like Kensi? Deeks kept silent and gave her time to think about it.

"You're right, Marty, I'm afraid. Very afraid. It was so hard for me to trust in G and then he has violated it. I'm afraid to trust him again."

"You have never ceased to trust G." Joann looked at Deeks in amazement. "Otherwise you would have not worked with him. Or with our team."

Suddenly, Joann giggled. "You're so clever when it comes to me. Or Callen. But not when it comes to you. Or Kensi. Then sometimes you act like a real blockhead."

After a moment of astonishment, Deeks had to laugh.

…..

The doorbell woke him up from his musing. With raised eyebrow, he glanced at his watch and then went to the door. "Joann!" She was the last whom he had expected.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside. "Shouldn't you even be in hospital?"

"I released myself from the hospital. Don't worry, I'm careful." Slowly she hobbled in on crutches. He wanted to bring her into the living room, but she shook her head. "I get better up from a chair than from an armchair. Let us go into the kitchen."

"Do you want to drink something? Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be fine."

Callen was nervous, even if he hadn't admitted it. Therefore, he took up time while brewing tea. As he placed the cup in front of Joann, she sucked deeply the fragrance.

"Hmm, my favorite tea."

She smiled at him, nervous and thankful at the same time. Then she got to the point.

"I have to apologize to you. You're not the only one that can't share his feelings and thoughts with others. When you have accused me of having an affair, it was easier to go, than to tell you what was going on inside me. It was easier to give in to fear than to have the courage to confront the situation. What was between us and perhaps still is, scares me. I've never felt so connected to a person thus to you. In some ways I am like Kensi. I'm scared to admit my feelings to myself." She paused, was afraid of this last step, and then did it. "G, I love you, and I want to be together with you again. That makes me have the jitters, but the idea of a life without you really scared me. I..." Joann didn't continue, tried to read in Callen's eyes.

G couldn't believe his ears. She loved him! Joann loved him, she had said it loud. He pulled her up from the chair and kissed her passionately. But his arms held her gently, had regards of her injuries.

…..

This time it was Kensi, who struck the sandbag. Hetty watched this with mild astonishment. She should now be at the hospital, at least she had passed to it some time ago. "Maybe you join me for a cup of tea, Miss Blye." Jerkily Kensi swung around, raised her fists. Hetty frowned slightly. "I expect you in ten minutes."

Kensi did her best to calm down. She wanted to face Hetty calmly, what she didn't manage completely. After all, the two women were sitting opposite, each with a cup of tea in the hand.

"How is Mr. Deeks?"

Kensi hesitated. "I'm not sure, Hetty."

"But you went to see him, Miss Blye?"

"I was held." Hetty only looked at her. "He already had a visitor, when I arrived." Kensi noticed that Hetty wouldn't be satisfied with that. "Joann was with him so I didn't want to disturb." Hetty quietly moved an eyebrow, just waited patiently and took a sip of her tea.

Finally Kensi submitted. "She talked to him about me. That he...that he feels something for me and that I won't stand to my feelings. I...well, I couldn't go in there. That's why I came back."

Hetty nodded slightly. "And do you see this, Miss Blye?"

Kensi stared into space, was looking for the right words. She didn't often face with her feelings and still less let others share them. "Deeks means more to me than just a partner and friend. But...well, each man I allowed to come near to me left me in one or another way. I don't want to relieve it again." There, said it.

"Miss Blye, you know that relationships between agents are not allowed and are usually quickly suppressed. I overrode it, when I brought Miss MacKenzie into the team, and I had no regrets about it. She and Mr. Callen do a great job and the team as a whole has become more successful. I am prepared to override it once again. But I expect from you and Mr. Deeks an equally professional manner as Mr. Callen and Miss MacKenzie show it. Can you do that?"

"I don't know, Hetty."

The little lady nodded thoughtfully. "You should find it out, Miss Blye. Whatever you choose, you should come clean with your relationship to Mr. Deeks."

Kensi sighed softly. "Yes, I know. But..." She broke off, shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Hetty knew what was going on in her. "To postpone it doesn't make it easer. For both of you."

…..

Kensi stood at the door and looked at Deeks. Someone had given him an MP3 player and now he listened to the music with closed eyes. Such discussions were not her strength, but she had learned a lot by Joann. Finally she took a deep breath and went to him. Kensi took his hand. "Deeks?"

Surprised Marty opened his eyes. A beam appeared on his face. "Kensi! Nice to see you."

For a moment Kensi answered the smile, then she became serious. "Deeks, we need to talk."

That didn't sound good, but he nodded. Eventually he realized that this conversation would come. Now he waited to see what Kensi had to say.

"It is not my strength to talk about feelings, you know that. But this conversation is long overdue." Kensi sighed. "I also promised Sam to clarify the matter between us."

That didn't sound good. Deeks felt uneasy.

"I'm really sorry about the way I behaved towards you. It was stupid to allege an affair to you and Joann. I just couldn't deal with the fact that we have regained a beginner. So I took out my frustrations on you. And broke a lot. Not only with you, even with Joann."

For a moment Kensi was hanging her head and was silent. At that moment she almost wished that Deeks was still blind. But because Kensi wasn't a coward, she approached the matter.

"I am so sorry for everything. Really."

Deeks waited a moment, to be sure that she wouldn't say any more.

Kens, that is already no longer a problem between us. Joann told me a lot, about Dom and what happened. This has made clear a lot to me. Don't worry, everything is fine between us."

It hurt him to say that, but since Kensi did not want to talk about the feelings between them, he wouldn't do either.

"No, it's not." So she surprised him. "Deeks, when the news came, that both of you crashed, that..." Kensi could not speak further. "That I maybe would never see you again. It was so terrible. And yet somehow, as always." Again she was silent.

"I don't understand what you mean with 'as always', Kensi?"

She sighed. "Every man in my life who has meant something to me has disappeared in one or the other way. That's why I didn't want to commit myself to someone any more, that's why I've always been just a good first date. And then you came." Suddenly Kensi had to smile and looked into space for a moment.

"Kensi?"

"Oh, sorry! I just had to think of how you came into my life. In the beginning you were a real nuisance, but one day I noticed that you're more than just my partner. That made me feel uneasy and I have suppressed the feelings. As I usually do." Kensi swallowed. "Joann doesn't probably know, but she made me come to grips with myself. But that meant also with you."

As Kensi didn't continue, Deeks took the floor. "And what did get out in doing so?"

"I don't know if I can separate the personal and professional life as well as Joann and Callen. As long as I'm not sure we can only be partners."

Deeks felt as if someone had rammed a knife into his chest. He couldn't look at Kensi anymore and stared out the window. "Sure, whatever you want. No problem. Anyway, you will have to do without me for a while."

His toneless voice affected Kensi in the middle of heart. She really wanted to say what she felt but couldn't. Not as long as she risked her job with it. Hetty had made that very clear to her. "I'm so sorry." Kensi spoke so softly that he could hardly hear it. Then he heard her footsteps receding. He was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and all rights at Navy CIS LA belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

I am not used to write in English, so if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad about any review so I could become a better writer and give you more fun while reading.

**Chapter 7 - Courage To The Love**

Ray looked after Kensi when she left Deeks' room. It was unpleasant for him, but he had overheard the end of the conversation between the two of them.

"Hello, Deeks."

"Ray."

"I just wanted to see how you are."

"Oh, all the best."

"Sure, not to overlook and no mistaking."

Normally Ray stayed out of the private relations of his team. The narrow, partially familiar relations were sometimes difficult to understand or comprehend for him. But he also recognized that these relations were strength of the team. In addition, he was getting himself part of these relations, Joann made sure.

"You know that I normally don't interfere in your private relationships, but..."

"Then give it a miss." Deeks jumped down his colleague's throat.

"No, not this time." Ray didn't let knock out of his stride. He looked calmly at Deeks. "Are you sure that you can keep apart personal and professional life as well as Callen and Joann? Don't you bother about that?" Deeks looked at him suspiciously. "Perhaps Kensi bothers too much about it, but you most certainly too less. Could you go on working normally with her, if there are problems between you? As well as Callen and Joann? They were professionals all the time; one couldn't let on anything of their personal problems to their work. Have you already thought about that?" So he left.

Amazed Deeks looked him go off. At least of all he had expected such a speech by Ray. This was rather Joann's thing. Still, he thought about Ray's words.

…..

Her cell phone rang. Joann took one look at the display. "It's Kensi." She threw a quick look to G, before she accepted the call. "Hy, Kens. All clear?" She listened for a while. "Sure, we can meet there."

At that moment, G took her off the phone. "Kensi, Callen here. If you want to talk to Jo, come here, she is with me. She is not in the state to go somewhere, by no means. See you."

"What's that, G? You can't just take away my cell!" Joann was totally aghast.

"Actually you belong to the hospital, you know that. However, I don't get you back there, I know that. So you stay here where I can take care of you. If Kensi wants to talk with you, whatever. But then here. Are we agreed?" For a moment Joann glared angrily at her friend, then she yielded to him reluctantly. G was right, she knew that.

…..

G left the two women alone. A look at Kensi had told him, that he was superfluous in this conversation.

Kensi immediately came to the point. "Jo, I'm sorry how I've behaved the last few weeks. I don't know what had possessed me, but to treat you so bad was wrong. Finally, you have done nothing to me."

Joann scrutinized her, and then nodded slightly. "Okay, Kens, jealousy sometimes makes people blind and stupid." Then she grinned broadly at Kensi. "I know that from my own painful experience!"

For a moment Kensi was stunned, then the two women laughed and the relation between them was normalized.

"Now tell me, what about you and Marty?"

A shadow passed over Kensi's face. "We remain partners and friends, nothing more."

"Oh, Kens, I know that you feel more for him." Joann looked sadly at her friend. "You both would constantly tease each other and argue with each other and be very happy therewith. Where's the problem?"

Reluctantly Kensi reported on her thoughts and conversations with Hetty and Deeks.

Silent the two of them dwelled their thoughts. Joann understood Kensi's concern, but was also convinced that this was unfounded. Kensi and Marty had feelings for each other for a long time. Nevertheless, they had worked together well and professionally. Joann was sure they would do so in the future, no matter how their relationship should develop. But they had to recognize that for themselves.

"In some ways, it was easier for G and me. We had been a couple, when Hetty had offered me the job. We also both have a little more professional and life experience than you two. That had made it much easier during our brief separation. But I can't stick you oar in that, you have to decide it for yourself."

"Hetty also seems to have her doubts, otherwise she wouldn't have talked to me."

"I think she was talking to you because she has no doubt, but could see yours."

"Do you mean that seriously?"

"Yes, Kensi, I'm really serious about that. It would be typically for Hetty."

Kensi sighed. "Probably I had to think about even more than I thought." She firmly took Joann in her arms. "Get well soon, I miss you. We all miss you."

G looked at the leaving Kensi before he went to Joann. "You all right, lovey?"

"No, G, not at all. But it's nothing that I can change." She sounded sad and tired. He took her in his arms without a word.

…..

"I didn't think that you are a faint heart." A few days after Kensi's visit Callen was in the hospital at Deeks' and watched him as he packed his things.

Deeks looked up blankly. "What do you mean, Callen?"

"Rather than to deal with Kensi and your feelings, you quit your service as a liaison officer at OSP and go back undercover at the LAPD. I call that fainthearted. Moreover, it is a waste of resources. You are much too good to do the dirty jobs at the LAPD. They leave you in the lurch if it does not work out how they want it. If you're in trouble, maybe there won't be a team near you that helps you out. No one who risks his life to save yours. No one who does what is necessary without question." Callen was silent a moment. "Do you want to kill yourself or just run away before Kensi?"

This time, Deeks winced. "Neither."

Callen just looked at him. After a while, Deeks lowered his eyes and was barely audible

"Maybe both."

"What shall I say to Joann?"

This time, Deeks just sighed. "I talk to her myself, I owe her that."

Callen nodded. "She is in her apartment."

…..

"You do what?" Joann couldn't believe to have heard correctly. "You can't be serious! They ever let you down!" She stopped abruptly. Deeks could really see how it worked in her. "You're afraid of Kensi, so you're prepared to go on a suicide mission." With a hard look she scrutinized his entire 6'2". "I thought I know you, but I never thought that you are a wussy." If she had slapped him in the face, that would have been less painful.

"Jo..." Deeks had expected to see contempt in her eyes, anger, perhaps, but the pain and the loss surprised him. He turned around and left.

…..

Kensi discovered him immediately. He was the last surfer out there. All other already packed their things. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have liked the sight: the sun was setting in a beautiful play of colors, the lone black surfer on the waves before it, the beach, in the background a few palm trees. Like a film scene, somehow not real, but nevertheless the reality.

"Hy." Deeks had seen Kensi from the water and knew that he couldn't avoid her. So he went directly to her. Kensi answered his greeting in a Kensi-typical way. She gave him a hard punch to his jaw. Deeks landed in the sand, rubbing his chin.

"Damn, that hit home! What the hell is the big idea?"

He was still not quite back on its feet, when Kensi pushed them away.

"Kensi, let it! Naff off!"

He slowly got pissed off. This time he only came up to his knees, as a fresh blow from Kensi sent him back again in the sand. Now he was really angry. Before Kensi could pursue, he swept her off her feet. A violent fight inflamed, whereby Deeks didn't want to hurt Kensi, but she wanted to hurt him. Gasping, he finally gave up.

"Enough already, Kens, I'm done! Give it a bone..."

Kensi looked at him briefly. "You've earned it, because you wanted to sneak out like a coward!" She was still angry and gave him a blow to the shoulder.

"Ouch! Damn, Kensi, I like my shoulder without the bruises!" His blue eyes flashed at her.

"And I like my job with a good partner. We do not always get what we want." Her brown eyes sparkled back.

In silent the both laid in the sand. Kensi softly asked: "Did you really want to go without saying goodbye? Just like that?"

"I couldn't have seen you once more. It would have hurt too much."

The confession surprised Kensi. "I had interesting conversations with Joann and Hetty. And a lot of time to think." Then she turned around and looked directly at Deeks. "Joann asked me what life gives me more anxiety: one without you or with you. I honestly didn't know what amazed me more, her question or my answer."

Deeks held her gaze. "And what was your answer?"

"I'm here."

"Kens..."

Her kiss was a complete surprise for him, gentle and affectionate. The wild fighting cat of prey had turned into a pussycat. Deeks moved her closer to him, the kiss got more passionate.

"Ow! Kensi, it is enough! First I have to plug spanking and now you bite me. What's all this crap?"

Kensi glared at him. "What am I supposed to do? Anyone has to knock sense into you. I also could have asked Sam or Callen, but self do, self have..."

Deeks whirled her around, her arms pressed into the sand. "Kensi Blye, I love you and I won't go away." Then he let her go.

"I love you, too, Marty Deeks. And that makes me scared."

He looked at her lovingly. "I know, Kens. But you have never yielded to fear, why should you start now?" Then he laughed softly to himself. "I also know a few people who will straighten us out if we misbehave."

Kensi invaded his laughter. "The same, who will probably say 'It was about time.'"

"I have to put a few things right, Kens. Hetty has my letter of termination and I also have to apologize to Joann and Callen." Deeks sighed. "Probably I'm going to get an earful for a while..."

"Nothing that you didn't deserve. Oh, and as for your dismissal..." Kensi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled envelope. "Hetty was of the opinion she won't take note of the contents. I shall give you back the envelope. She also has given me the tip with the beach. And as I know Callen and Joann, they won't make it too hard for you. Callen has become used to the pain in the neck in his team and Joann, well, she even doesn't make it hard to her friends. I know whereof I speak."

With a smile on her lips Kensi kissed Deeks again and for a while both forgot all about it.

**to be continued…**


End file.
